jrzbbfandomcom-20200214-history
Returning Players
Returning Player seasons offer the opportunity for former houseguests to play JRZ Big Brother again. Returning Player Seasons ''Big Brother 4'' Big Brother 4 featured 6 returning houseguests from the first 3 seasons. They were early iconic flops who were also rivals. ''Big Brother 5'' Big Brother 5 featured 1 former player who deserved a second chance but had real life obligations from playing at any other date. ''Big Brother All-Stars'' Big Brother 6 featured some of the best JRZ Big Brother housegeusts going at each other. Returning Players List of Returnees Big Brother 4 * Flutter from Big Brother 3 is the queen of prejury boots. She started the game very excited and bold. She left a strong impression from her endless singing in voice to her claiming she is very sexually awake for a 15 year old, she won America's hearts, but not her housemates. Especially not Miranda. Flutter turned down alliances and hated Miranda that she was almost ensured first boot. (BB3-20th, BB4-19th) * Greco from Big Brother 2 is the king of prejury boots. After having an alliance made dedicated to ensuring his unanimous eviction, he immediately returned via Round Trip Ticket only to be revolving doored back out of the house because of Marcell's Coup d'Etat. He was evicted from BB2 with a total vote count of 25-1. (BB2-16th, BB4-15th) * Justin from Big Brother 2 is the creator of 'The Anti Greco Squad', an alliance dedicated to evicting Greco. After he succeeded with that he turned himself into a dictator of his alliance causing his own downfall. (BB2-15th, BB4-10th) * Miranda from Big Brother 3 started with a strong presence as well. She disliked Flutter from the start and also she was not afraid to call people out but that ultimately sent her packing. (BB3-19th, BB4-5th) * Raven from Big Brother 1 was an early boot who deserved a second shot when she fell on the sword for ally Derek against enemy Zak and Britney. (BB1-14th, BB4-14th) * Zak from Big Brother 1 returned to play again to prove he was more than just an inactive player. (BB1-12th, BB4-20th) Big Brother 5 * Derek from Big Brother 1 was one of the most impressive players from the season. He controlled the entire prejury phase of the game when he started by orchestrating his win of the first HOH, the BB Bug. By his eviction it had seemed he almost had gone mad. In the end he was convinced that Matt had been the mastermind and voted for him to win the game. (BB1-10th, BB5-14th) Big Brother All-Stars * Abi from Big Brother 4 was the first female to win JRZ. She is notable for being relatively inactive for the early portions of the game but kicking it into gear at the end in which she was a dominant threat to win. She would do anything to win, even blindsiding her closest allies. * Boar from Big Brother 2 was the biggest underdog of the season. With his back up against the wall as Charlie and Andrew took out all of his alliancemates, he had to win out all of the veto competitions. He was betrayed by Scott but still had a decent chance to win if it weren't for he who shall not be named cheating.... * Branch from Big Brother 1 was most known for inventing the Sex Dungeon and becoming fan favorite. At the start, his sex puppy shtick was unappealing but as he continued to last in the house he became iconic. He infamously threw a competition by sending a toaster in place of a score. (BB1-4th, BB6-?) * Brayth from Big Brother 1 was the original winner of JRZ. Most memorable for winning the jury battleback and completely changing his strategy by adapting to the changed house and using the information from the other jurors to his advantage. (BB1-1st, BB6-?) * Chris from Big Brother 3 was an integral part of the Pondy Boiz alliance. He was a heavy strategic partner and he always had a gif prepared. Chris played a winning game, but Jon played a better winning game and beat Chris 6-1. (BB3-2nd, BB6-?) * Disco from Big Brother 5 won Fan Favorite award for being an icon. Disco is most known for his iconic style of gameplay such as "The Bounty of Disco" and telling POV players to all submit zeros. He was controlling the game when he had to be pulled for circumstances out of his control. (BB5-12th Fan Favorite, BB6-?) * Hey from Big Brother 5 ''was a great player during the season. He played an underrated game with his tag team member, Agent. Together they controlled the game. (BB5-2nd, BB6-?) * Jack from ''Big Brother 3 was a challenge beast. Winning HOH or POV every week, Jack helped lead the Pondy charge that swept over the house. He had a very clear shot to victory until a button twist sealed his fate. (BB3-5th, BB6-?) * Noah from Big Brother 4 is remembered for being a very strategic player in charge of the alliance against Tasha. He was also known for his iconic pairing with Rivers which brought him all the way to 4th place, when Tasha forced the HOHs hand. (BB4-4th,BB6-?) * Rivers from Big Brother 4 is a great social player who was remembered mostly for her natural charm and charisma. Also, her iconic duo with Noah that controlled a part of the game. All this landed her third when Tasha decided she was too big of a threat to win. (BB4-3rd, BB6-?) * Steph from Big Brother 1 was most notable for be drunk for most of her time spent in the BB house. During BB1, she spent a lot of time playing under the radar but was a savvy and scrappy underdog who pulled out a fifth place finish. (BB1-5th, BB6-?) Trivia * Four houseguests have played back to back seasons and they are Flutter, Miranda, Disco, and Hey. * Raven tied her placement in both BB1 and BB4, placing 14th. * Miranda has had the most significant improvement jumping from 19th place (BB3) to 5th place (BB4). Category:Twist Category:Gameplay Category:Returnee